


our looks and perfume

by lanyons



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyons/pseuds/lanyons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, it’s unfair - Oikawa is damn good at painting nails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	our looks and perfume

They are sitting on Oikawa’s bed, and Oikawa is painting her nails a shade of green that reminds Iwaizumi vaguely of apples.

 

Iwaizumi doesn’t understand why Oikawa finds it fun to paint his nails. When he’d asked, Oikawa had just shrugged. “They look pretty,” she’d said. “Anyway, it’s not like I really need a reason, is it?”

 

Now, Oikawa raises her hand high for Iwaizumi to admire. “All done! Iwaizumi, do you like them?”

 

Iwaizumi leans forward for a better look. Honestly, it’s unfair - Oikawa is damn good at painting nails. The polish has been layered on smooth and perfect, and it’s all been confined to the actual nail, rather than spreading itself over the rest of Oikawa’s fingers. “Pretty good, I guess,” he admits reluctantly.

 

Oikawa’s grin could split mountains, he’s sure. It’s enough to make his heart speed up, at least. Oikawa beams. “Thanks, Iwa-chan!” His gaze turns contemplative. “Want me to do yours?”

 

Iwaizumi supposes he can’t refuse, not with her smiling at him like that. “Okay,” he grunts, and holds out his hand.

 

“Hold on a sec,” Oikawa says, and she jumps off the bed and rummages around in a drawer until she emerges triumphantly, holding a bottle of black nail polish.

 

“Stay still,” he commands, and starts to work. Iwaizumi watches. Oikawa’s hair is just barely falling into her eyes, brow furrowing in concentration, and his hand, where it grasps Iwaizumi’s lightly, is pleasantly warm. Iwaizumi has the horrible suspicion that he is beginning to blush. By the time Oikawa finishes, the suspicion has grown into full-blown embarrassment.

 

Oikawa, of course, takes that moment to glance curiously up at him. “Iwa-chan, are you blushing?”

 

“Shut up!” Iwaizumi sputters. He wants to hit her over the head, but he doesn’t want his nails to smudge. He sighs - Oikawa will most definitely sense such an advantage, and then he will have to resign himself to a quarter hour of teasing without reprieve.

 

Though he will admit - his nails do look completely badass. He decides black polish was a good idea. He’s feeling pretty much invulnerable at the moment.

 

Invulnerable, that is, until Oikawa smiles at him. “Thanks, Iwa-chan. I’m glad you did this with me.”

 

“No problem,” Iwaizumi finds himself replying. He swallows.

 

He can’t take Oikawa’s hand, but he can press a soft kiss to his mouth, which is perhaps the next best thing - and so he does. The expression on her face tells him it was worth it.

 

“Green and black, huh?” he asks. “It’ll look weird when we’re holding hands.”

 

“I don’t mind,” Oikawa hums, and smiles.


End file.
